


The Final Act

by DizzyWasHere



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, DSMP, Dream Smp, Gen, I have no clue how tags work I am so so so sorry, The Festival, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), a tiny description of blood loss and burn marks, mcyt - Freeform, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyWasHere/pseuds/DizzyWasHere
Summary: After the festival took a turn for the worse, Tommy is left alone looking after his dying friend.
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 336





	The Final Act

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so I’m sorry if it’s a bit awkward or uhhh bad LOL. In no way shape or form is this a ship fic, Tommy and Tubbo are just friends you weirdos...best friends ^^
> 
> I am by no means the best at writing, I’m positive I spelt or punctuated something wrong, so in advance: I am sorry TT
> 
> CW: Blood, Burns, Sadness :(
> 
> I really hope you enjoy and perhaps I’ll write some more in the future ::::

If there was anything Tubbo had learned from being friends with Tommy over the past years, is that Tommy was good at acting. The taller boy had always insisted that he was self-sufficient and didnt need anyones help, but Tubbo knew that was all an act. Tommy needed his friends, he needed his Tubbo. Likewise, Tubbo needed his Tommy. The two boys were best friends for crying out loud. It's always been Tubbo and Tommy, or Tommy and Tubbo, they were a packaged deal. He couldn't imagine his life without Tommy, nor did he want to imagine his life without his blond headed counterpart.

Everything would be fine, as long as he had Tommy by his side. Right.

“TUBBO? Tubbo ------ answer --!” The oh so familiar scratchy voice that Tubbo had grown to love cut in and out. Tubbo tried to move but he felt so..heavy. It was dark. He couldn't open his eyes. The brunette wondered where the two boys were

“Tommy? Is that you Tommy? Haha,” a weak laugh escaped the smaller boys mouth. “It's so dark in here Tommy, where are you?” His ears rang.

“Here ----- i'm right ----, ----” Tubbo was starting to lose his hearing. What on earth is happening. The words his dear friend slurred out were becoming harder and harder to understand. His body started to ache. His head was pounding, everything felt like he was on fire.

“T-tommy...I can't hear you..Tommy are you there? It hurts Tommy....It hurts so much,” His voice became weaker and it started to shake. Tears welled up in his eyes, Tubbo wasn't sure why he was crying, but it felt appropriate.

Tubbos tears began to mix with the blood that was dripping down the side of his face. Tommy was scared. He was losing his best friend, he was losing his Tubbo. “I know big man...I know, I've got you-” He wasn't sure how long Tubbo had got, though. His heart sped up and he frantically swung his head around looking for anybody at all. “HELP- Please..! Someone...ANYONE!” He clenched the limp body of his dying friend and searched for any other signs of life. It wasn't supposed to end like this. Tubbo wasn't supposed to... If Tommy would have known this was the outcome of the festival, he would have taken the offer to run away with his best friend.

Tommy untied his bandana that he wore around his neck and held it to Tubbos chest, trying to stop the ocean of red that continued to spill. Tubbos breathing hitched and he began to cry even more. “FUCK- Shit, im sorry, I know it hurts, I do- I..I do..”

“I know...You’re there big T…” Tubbo could barely move his hand, gripping the blood soaked grass. The blonds eyes widened and he inserted his hand into his friends.

“Fuck you and your posotivity-” Tommy let out a sad scoff before being cut off by the deafened boy.

“I'm scared, Tommy...” Tubbos voice broke while trying to speak. Tommys heart shattered into one million pieces when he heard what his right hand man had said.

“I am too.” Tommy squeezed his friends hand and Tubbo squeezed back in response. Tommy isn't even sure you could count that as a squeeze, but he's taking all he could get.

“Tommy? Could you tell me a story? I won't be able...to hear you, but I like your voice...the least I can do is imagine.” Tubbo was smiling even though he was bleeding from head to toe and was littered with burn marks. “And act the roles out...you've always been so...good at,” The grip Tubbo had on Tommys hand loosened and his body felt too heavy to handle anymore. The splitting migraine he’d been having faded away and his body no longer hurt. “..acting.” Tubbo drew his final breath and Tommy froze.

“Tubbo..”

“Tubbo?”

Tommy grabbed the older boys hand, it was cold. He squeezed his hand like he did last time waiting for his friend to acknowledge him. No response.

“TUBBO...P-...Please- Im begging, Tubbo...answer me..”His voice giving in and out as he tried to get a reply from his dear friend. Tommy held the lifeless body in his arms and held it as tight as he could. A horrendous scream came from the younger boy as he violently sobbed into his dead friend's jacket. Tubbos shit eating grin was still framed on his face, as if he was still trying to reassure Tommy that everything will be okay.

Fireworks popped in the background causing the boy to tense up, holding his friend, his Tubbo, and let out another gut wrenching scream.


End file.
